


[Podfic] My King - Written by Impala_Cherry_Trickster

by Podiac (Yarniac)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Magic Revealed, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, de-aged Arthur, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarniac/pseuds/Podiac
Summary: [Podfic of My King by Impala_Cherry_Trickster]Author's summary:When Arthur's cursed and ends up a child, there's only one person that seems to be able to keep him happy. Morgana isn't the only one that notices how much the two rely on each other.[Length: 01:33:08]
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	[Podfic] My King - Written by Impala_Cherry_Trickster

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510809) by [Impala_Cherry_Trickster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster). 



> Ok, so _huge_ thanks to [Impala_Cherry_Trickster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster) for giving me permission to podfic this. Seriously, you are a star. This podfic wouldn't be possible without the amazing fic that you wrote <3
> 
> This is my first ever published podfic, so exciting, but also nerve-wracking.  
> It might not be very good, but I tried my best. I'm so very sorry for any mistakes
> 
> (the fic is rated mature, but there is nothing sexual in it)

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/my-king/My%20King.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [My King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510809)

**Author:** [Impala_Cherry_Trickster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster)

**Reader:** [Yarniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarniac)

**Length:** 01:33:08

**Music:** Wish You Were Here by Pink Floyd (Piano Cover)

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/my-king/My%20King.mp3)  
_(right click and ‘save [link] as’)_


End file.
